One in the Same
by young justice13
Summary: When Artemis is at school and her best friend Dick Grayson kisses her at lunch what will happen to their friendship, will it break it? Or make it stronger?
1. dining hall

Artemis was walking through Gotham Academy on her way to eat lunch with hers friends. At first she didn't want to go to Gotham Academy but she went for her mum and realised it isn't that bad. She walked into the dining hall and found Dick Grayson sitting at their table. She greeted him with a wave "Hey Grayson funny seeing you here all by yourself, where's Barbara and Bette?" she asked and sat down. He smiled and leaned toward her, she thought he was going to tell her a secret but instead of whispering in her ear his mouth moved towards hers and he kissed her.

She was shocked but didn't pull away instead she found herself closing her eyes and leaning forward as well. But then his eyes snapped open and he pulled away with a shocked expression on his face, like he just realised what had happened. "God, Artemis. I'm so sorry." He quickly grabbed his bag and left her sitting at the table, alone with a confused expression on her face.

After school Robin went straight to the cave and hoped that Artemis wouldn't be there this afternoon. He was so embarrassed about kissing her like that he didn't even know what he was thinking, all he remembers is thinking about wanting to kiss her and then the next moment he was. He really wanted to talk about this with someone but only the Bat-Family and Wally know his secret identity and even though Barbara is one of his best friends he knew she would make a big deal out of it so would Wally. And the rest of his family is younger than him except Bruce and Alfred but Bruce would yell at him for getting to close to her and Alfred would use some wise old riddle that he wouldn't understand.

Usually when this happens he would talk to Artemis about it, but it would be a little weir if he said 'Hey Artemis can I talk to you about how I kissed you today at lunch even though you don't know that my real name is Dick Grayson and I really like you?' yeah that would go so well. He decided to keep it to himself for now and figure it out later. "Artemis B.07." the computer announced. Robin swore under his breath and looked up when Artemis came into the room. "Hey Artemis what's up?" asked Robin. she looked up and said "Robin can I talk to you?" Robin nodded and together they walked over to the couch. "So, what's up?" he asked again. "If your best friend suddenly kissed you, and didn't even know they were doing it and walked away saying sorry what would you do?" she asked. Robin thought for a moment before asking "What happened?" she sighed and said "Do you know Richard Grayson?" "Not personally." he replied.

"Well he goes to my school and he's my best friend and today at lunch I sat down and asked where our other friends were, and he leaned in and kissed me. I thought he was going to tell me something but instead..." She trailed off playing with the string of the pillow. "well I think that he likes you and I would probably go talk to him or wait for him to talk to you. What about you, do you like him?" he asked not looking her in the eyes. If he did he wouldn't be able to stop. she looked up and said "I don't know I haven't really thought about it, I guess I might." she said not looking away from the pillow in her hands. He looked up while she wasn't looking and thought about when he kissed her.

He feels like he belongs when she's around, thinking about it he asked,"How would you feel if someone else liked you maybe someone on the team?" She slowly began to look up and locked eyes with him. well she was looking at his mask but he was looking into her eyes, his expression was completely serious and she didn't know what to say. before she could say anything Wally ran into the room. "hey guys, what'a talkin bout?" Robin broke eye contact and looked at his best friend "I was just leaving. I'll see you later, Bye Artemis." He said leaving the room "Bye." She whispered still in shock. Robin had just said he liked her, well implied it. And he just left her alone with Wally. "What wrong with you two? you both look like you're in shock." He said. But Artemis couldn't stop thinking about Dick and Robin, it was so weird, first Dick kisses her and now Robin is Implying that he might like her, what's going on?


	2. Chapter 2

When Artemis goes to school on Monday she doesn't see Dick until after school while he's waiting for Alfred to pick him up. Artemis walks out of the building and starts walking toward the bus stop, but stops when she sees him walking out of the school with one of his mathlete friends.

Artemis turns and starts walking in their direction. The other boy walks away and she approaches him. "Hey, haven't seen you all day." She says when she reaches him. Dick is surprised for a minute then replies "yeah I had mathlete practice at lunch."

"What about the rest of the day?" She asked, knowing he was trying to avoid her. Dick looked around hoping that Alfred would show up soon and at that moment he pulled into the school's driveway, got out of the car and said "Hello Master Richard. Miss Crock how nice to see you, would you like me to drive you home?" He smiled politely and Artemis asked, " Could I come to the mansion? I need to talk to Dick." Alfred nodded and opened the car door and the two teens sat inside.

When they arrived at the mansion both the teens went up to Dick's room and stood in silence for a couple minutes before Dick broke the silence. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Artemis took a seat at his desk and sighed, "You know what Grayson and don't pretend you don't. Why didn't you tell me or at least stay to talk about what happened?" She asked turning to face him properly but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Because it was stupid and a bad way to say I like you as more than a friend. I'm sorry I was avoiding you today and didn't talk to you about it, I just didn't think you would want to I thought I embarrassed you somehow. And I'm sorry if I did." They sat in silence again for a while and just looked around the room. "You kissing me wasn't the stupid part it was you avoiding me that was stupid. You didn't embarrass me either." He finally looked up and into her dark grey eyes. She looked back into his bright beautiful blue ones and saw something that she didn't recognise in his eyes. It was like they were saying a silent message but they weren't sure if they should say it out loud. Dick knew he should look away but he couldn't. Her eyes were like magnets, drawing him closer and hypnotising him.

Their moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dick slowly looked away then turned to answer the door. Alfred was on the other side "Yes Alfred?"

"Master Richard I was told to inform you of Master Bruce's arrival."

"Thank you Alfred we'll be down in a minute." Alfred turned and left leaving the two teens in silence again. "Are you hungry?" Dick finally asked. "Yeah, a little." She replied he held the door open and she began to walk down the hall.

Bruce sat at the table drinking coffee, he looked tired he looked up when he heard them enter the room and Bruce said "hello Artemis, it's nice to see you." He smiled at the two teens and Artemis replied, "It's nice to see you to Mr Wayne."

"Please call me Bruce. So what have you two been up to?" he asked, "Not much, school stuff." Dick lied he then moved into the kitchen and grabbed two apples. "Thanks." Artemis said as he handed her one.

He smiled at her and sat down on a bar stool next to her.

After Dick gave her a ride home she changed in to her costume and went to the nearest zeta tube. When she arrived it was 7:00 at night. She thought she saw a shadow so she notched an arrow and quickly looked around. When she was sure no one was there she continued walking. She reached the zeta tube and a person jumped down from on top of the run down phone both. Artemis instinctively went to punch them but they caught her fist. She relaxed when she saw his face. "Robin don't sneak up on me like that!" She said relaxing her fist, which he let go of and laughed. "Come on it was funny. So I saw you with Grayson. Did you guys talk?" He asked, his smile getting smaller. "Oh,yeah we talked but there's nothing going on between us."Artemis looked down at her feet and Robin said, "I know.I would know if there was." Robin said. "hey you know what I said yesterday? well I don't want anything to be weird just because I made a comment."

"Of course nothing will be weird I promise." They smiled at each other and stepped into the zeta tube.


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis was in the cave talking with Zatanna and Megan when her phone rang, it was Dick. She hadn't seen him since the last day of school, they now had a four week holiday until the next term. "who's that?" Zatanna asked. "um it's just my friend from school it can wait." Artemis said, but Zatanna didn't like that answer. "What friend from school? A boy perhaps?" Zatanna asked with a grin on her face. "Yeah it's my friend Dick Grayson." Artemis said and Zatanna took the phone from her and answered it. "Zatanna-"Artemis yelled at her friend "hello this is Zatanna." Zatanna answered. Artemis was still trying to get the phone from her friend but Zatanna was too fast. "Um hi this is Dick I was calling to talk to Artemis, is she there?" Dick asked. How did Zatanna get Artemis's phone? "Wait you're Dick Grayson, Artemis talks about you all the time she's told us a lot about you."Zatanna said and Artemis tackled her and took the phone away. "Dick? Hi sorry about that." Artemis said. Dick laughed and said, "it's OK, sorry if I interrupted anything."

"Don't worry you didn't, so what's up?" Artemis asked glaring at Zatanna before leaving the room and going to her bedroom. "I was wondering if you were busy tonight, I have to go to one of Bruce's parties and I didn't want to go by myself, so are you busy?" Dick asked, he really didn't want to go to this party but if Artemis was there it wouldn't be as boring and they could always sneak out. "I'm not busy, pick me up at my place?" Artemis asked. Dick smiled and said "be there at six. See you then."

"Bye." and he hung up. Artemis walked back into the kitchen and Zatanna looked at her and smirked, "So.. what was that about?"

"Nothing, I'm heading home i'll see you guys tomorrow." Artemis said and Zatanna said "he asked you out didn't he?" Artemis sighed, "No he asked if I wanted to go to a business party that his dad is having, it's not a date." But Artemis knew that Zatanna didn't believe that. Artemis left through the zeta tubes and when she got back to her apartment, she sat down at her desk and took off her combat boots, it was four o'clock so she decided to have a shower, It would take forever to wash her hair.

* * *

It was now six o'clock and Artemis for some reason that she didn't know was nervous. She kept thinking about what Zatanna had said "He asked you out didn't he?" She kept telling herself that it wasn't a date but now that she thinks about it she doesn't know what it is, it might be a date but it's probably just a dinner party and they were going together as friends. She heard a car horn and she walked out of her room and into the lounge room where her mother was sitting. "You look nice." her mother said. Artemis was wearing a light green dress that stopped just below her knees and had one thick strap. It was simple but even Artemis had to admit she looked nice "thanks but is it to nice?" Artemis asked. "You worry too much, now go get into that car and have fun tonight tell Dick I say hello." Paula said to her daughter who smiled and gave her mother a hug before leaving.

"Wow, you look amazing." Dick said when he saw her. "thanks, you don't look to bad yourself Grayson, my mom says hi. So what have you been up too?" Artemis asked when they started driving. Dick thought for a moment before saying, "Mostly math but I really don't want to bore you by telling you all the different mathlete competitions I went too, and personally I wouldn't want to fall asleep at my own stories." Dick said and Artemis laughed. "alright, well I've been with some of my friends from out of school and some of them are very evil as you learned today from Zatanna." Artemis said, and Dick laughed and asked, "so you talk about me all the time do you?" Dick asked with a smirk on his face, "don't flatter yourself Grayson I've talked about a little but I never talk about anyone all the time, that would make me boring." Artemis explained but the smirk remained on Dick's face.

They continued talking until the car came to a stop and the driver said, "Mr Grayson we have arrived at the venue, have a good night." Dick helped her out of the car and the Driver took off. "Wow this place is huge." Artemis said when she saw the building. Dick laughed and took her hand leading her up the steps into the building.


End file.
